The Quaestionarius
No one precisely knows when the Quaestionarius Corps arose, it is possible that it has always been there out of necessity of needing to gather information from captured opponents and to keep the House Aquila safe from internal threat. Each member of the Quaestionarius is hand-picked by an officer already within the Corps, having seen their candidates potential and vetted them against potential infiltration. Anyone inducted into the Corps keeps their Military rank, and progresses within their Legion as normal, taking the title of Quaestionarius in addition. The internal structure and leadership of the Corps is kept secret internally to the Corps so that no one can influence favoritism. Canny members of House Aquila may have noticed that occasionally a member of a Corps acts above their military rank when addressing another member who should outrank them, it is not known if this is staged or if the hierarchy of the Quaestionarius is separate to Military rank. When dealing with threats external, the Quaestionarius act as interrogators and torturers. Methods employed differentiate from Quaestionarius to Quaetionarius, each perfecting their own methods to a finely tuned weapon in its own right. When dealing with the internal affairs of House Aquila, Quaestionarius agents see to the moral of the Legion they are assigned to, again whether they use raw charisma or intimidation is down to the particular agent. If an internal threat is discovered, however, they will quickly and efficiently deal with it, either through diplomacy or termination, whatever is required. Roles A Quaestionarius Agent has three responsibilities. Morale Officers Out in the field, it is important a soldiers morale is kept high. If it gets too low they might flee the field, or act rashly out of fear or rage. High morale soldiers maintain the firm discipline that is expected in House Aquila. As such it is a Quaestionarius Agents job to maintain that morale. Sometimes this is achieved out of raw charisma, being every soldier's friend, or through intimidation, keeping a headstrong soldier in line, using the knowledge of what makes them tick to bolster them appropriately. It will also be a Quaestionarius Agents job to act as a psychological counselor, talking through a Legionnaries issues and traumas to help them overcome them. Anti-Infiltration / Anti-Synth Checks A Quaestionarius must be ever vigilant. Through the Academy or through Recruitment Offices, new Legionnaries stream daily. There are a multitude of opportunities that someone could try to infiltrate, to spy on, or sabotage the House Aquila. If a Quaestionarius notices something suspicious then it is their duty to investigate and eliminate the threat using any means necessary. The Quaestionarious may also perform random checks to maintain vigilance and keep the House on its toes. Interrogators and Torturers Captured enemies have information. Tactical, structural, operational, forces and numbers, it is all important to allow Legates to efficiently create tactica and logistical plans to prosecute their war. The Quaestionarius are information extraction specialists, and they will do everything they can to wring that information out of a captured foe. Sometimes it is diplomatic, clean and verbal, and other times it is messier. Structure Externally to the Quaestionarius Corps, you will only be known by 'Quaestionarius' or your military rank. Internally to the Corps you will be assigned a rank by the Agent who brought you into the Corps, this will denote how skilled the Corps has assessed you to be. The Ranks are divided into seven, Primus - Septimus, with Primus being the highest. The highest rank you can be when you are inducted into the Corps is Tertius (Rank 3). Secundus is reserved for Agents who will act as an advisory council to the Primus, who is the director of the entire Corps. There is typically one Secundus per Legion. The Council of Secundus is elected by the rest of the Corps, who, in turn, elect the Primus. Elections are held every four years, or in an emergency (such as someone is Killed in Action). If the whole Council and Primus are killed in some monumental tragedy before an election is held, then the rest of the Corps may approach the senior Legates and Praetors to assist in the election of the Primus and Council of Secundus. This has never happened in the Legions history, but it is reassuring to know that there is protocol in place. Notable Members Quaestionarius 'Nighthawk' Tall, steely-eyed, and driven to do what must be done. 'Nighthawk' is an expert at wringing precious information out of captives, both through subtle diplomacy and through much messier means. In private he is a quiet man, given to people watching, but amongst his Legion he is a force of personality, keeping morale high at all times. Currently serving in Legio LXXXIX as Legate. Category:Names and Titles Category:Lore